Jason Xen
by jdssp
Summary: what begins and ends to begin again anew? Jason Xen knows the answer. He will show all the truth. This world and all others will bow to his might.
1. genesis

Genesis Planet 333_SystemNeXuS "The Hive" Bang. Pain. Light. More pain. This was the last three hours of Cla's hive mind. Bodies of her children lay across the empty plain… she was wounded. Not even her great skin could save her from them. They came with the storm. Hundreds of them came, in armors and with weapons. They scorched the air with hot light. And they killed. Her faithful warriors had charged, faster than there heat could catch them. They tore them apart, only to be shredded from afar. Her Royal guards had fared better, taking out half of them before they died. Her Ravager mate … Kra … beat down their largest with his blades, but even he was slain. Only ¼ of the hive was left then. She had stood up, tearing the empty sac from her, and ran to meet the opposition. Her children tried to stop her, but they fell in step with a single command… it was a slaughter. They were defeated, but at all costs. Her hive was less than small now. Only two remained. Her tail was destroyed, her crest cracked, and her heart broken. Her unborn daughter was resting on her knee. Her unhatched one lay between them. She was fixing it. This mistake. She let them live here. She hoped for peace. They didn't share her sentiments. They are now dead. More will come. They always do. Her mother had explained it to her through the web. They never stopped. Not until they killed all. Cla was doing something new. She picked up a body, her mate's, and drug it to her unhatched. Opening the egg she took her child. Her mate was going to do the impossible, give birth. Her mate was really something special. He was the greatest specimen of strength aside from her. His birthing was… unique. He was royal, as he should be to be her mate, but his crib had been a Predator. He was smarter than any other One the web knew. And different he was as well. His blades were night. And his skin was blood. He was large too. Uncrouched he stood 47 feet. She was also special. She was a Queen of strength, a true battlequeen. Unable to be stopped easily, she had the ability to change. In minutes, her arms could become sharper, her tail could grow blades, and her skin compound its density many times over. This unborn was unbelievably special, her newest that is. Their only child together lay there. She commanded her daughter to wake him. She did. From his solid black egg crawled a red unborn, incredibly large he was. 7 feet and 78 pounds in all with a bladed tail as well. On command he approached his smaller sister. His bladed tail trailing her underside, she shivered, but she understood and opened up. His tail reached in until it was at her core. He wrapped it up and swiftly removed her, carefully placing her within himself. As mother wished. He turned; another command and he started shrieking. But as mother wished, he crawled up her leg. If he could cry then he would. Death, that is what awaited her, they knew it. She opened herself with a claw, hissing her pains away. He reached in and removed her core as well, though this time it required his blade. He then placed it inside himself again. Following her last orders, he approached the body of father. Using his blade he opened him up and burrowed down. The flesh, still warm, closed behind him. Soon, he knew he would reach it. Slicing and digging and slicing and digging, his body thriving with the new cores, he reached it. Father's core was too large, so he burrowed into it and made a space. Curling up, he slept ... and he changed. / Years passed and Cla had been right. They returned and found her. But she was dead. An egg was suspicious, but its facehugger was next to it, dead, so they didn't worry much. They looked around and salvaged all that they could. But nothing was usable: rust, acid, fire, weather, and brute force had destroyed what was left of the soldiers. They would have salvaged xenoskeleton, but their shells were all split down their chests. They searched the world, looking for the evidence of other hives. They found none. Destroying the bodies, they started to leave, none noticing the extra passenger who left with them. 


	2. vessel

Vessel _SystemNeXuS "Research ship" A silhouette hides in the cargo bay of a Yutani research ship. He has grown much since his mother's death. This figure halted its movements, it heard something. His many senses were far more powerful than any other organic creature, but he heard something with a new sense, a unique one. The hive sense was calling to him. He had family on this ship! Then he felt something else, pain. Not his, one of his newfound family member's pain. He growled, clenching his fists hard. Looking through their eyes, he could see them, the individuals, hurting his new sister and experimenting on the others of this small hive. 'Sister' he said. 'What is your name?' His new sister was shocked to hear a being in her head, having not been near a royal; she was extremely surprised. Hissing in her now empty cell, she asked him who he was and what he wanted, although it was more a jumble of pictures and emotions than words. 'I am your brother, and I am going to save this hive' he answered as he moved through the halls. No one stopped him due to his stealth. She gave him an image of running water and a cliff, to represent her name. Looking at the door blocking his path he stopped. Then he heard a noise and changed out of reflex. In his place stood a rather generic man of little note. Around the corner came a soldier, noting there was someone on his route he questioned him saying " Oy! Why are you in the lower levels?" getting closer to the man he said "You aren't allowed to URGK" he stopped, looking down and seeing a black tail with red blades stabbed through his chest. In a second our protagonist started devouring the man's body. "I am terribly sorry about that, uh, Jason, but you were asking too many questions. Then the "SOLDIER" opened the door and headed toward the "Xeno-Labs" as these humans called it. He couldn't help but chuckle at their name for his kind. "Xenomorph Ay? I like it." He thought it was fitting, considering the powers his people had. Adaptable in any environment, also taking on the aspects of their birthing crib after burst, it was perfect for his kind. 'Stream climber? I need you to contact your jailers, get their attention. I am going to bust you out of there.' She acknowledged his words and approached the observation window. Using her tail, she tapped on it to get their attention and then screeched at them. They looked at her nervously, having never seen a Xeno approach the window before. She then struck it with her black claws, rattling it. Due to her status as a warrior, she also had silvery blades on her arm. Dragging her arm down, the blades left small scratches along with a noise worse than any chalkboard. She then contacted her new brother and told him of her success. 'Good job Stream, I am here now so go to the door' with that said, he typed the code he got from a now dead scientist into the observation room. Walking in, he noticed than no scientist was aware of his presence. The six members of his family did though. He started to transform before their eyes. One of the scientists heard popping and cracking behind him, turning around he saw a veritable monster, no, this was worse; he saw a demon of death. At thirteen and a half feet tall, "Jason" made an imposing figure. But it wasn't the height that was horrifying. It was his natural weaponry. His arms had three red blades that extended past his lethal hands by a full 3 feet. His arms also had plates of what looked like red steel that protected them like gauntlets. His legs were similar to a normal xeno's but with more of what looked like apparent armored plates of red, as well as a protected groin. His torso was heavily muscled black exo-skeleton with more red armor on each set of major muscle groups. His shoulders had overlapping plates, as did his neck. His head was reminiscent of the yatja with a sick twist, while he kept the mouth flaps, he also had a xeno's head, also protected with some plating. But the most terrifying thing was his tail, it was absolutely demonic. It was 11 feet long and armed to the teeth with all manners of blades and spikes. At the tip though, was a giant scythe 5 feet long. The scientist was about to alert his teammates when his head decided it should save him the trouble, after it was separated in a spurt of blood of course. It's the best way to garner attention after all. Jason then flashed past the scientists, they then fell into pieces. The tubes on his back moved towards the piles of trash and absorbed their cores. He then approached Stream's door. Retracting the blades on one arm, he punched in the code and set her free. The moment she actually saw her savior, she pounced. 


	3. Family

Family

_SystemNeXuS

"Research ship"

In a flash, river was halted. 'sister, I haven't removed the stasis field yet.' Jason commented with a deadpan (just role with it, in this story the aliens can show human facial expressions. I will come up with an explanation, do not worry about it), watching her get thrown back into her cell by the energy shield. 'you can thank me later.' He said as he removed the invisible wall.

He then opened a link to his 5 brothers 'please step away from your doors.' He said as he started releasing them.

When they were all out he was bombarded by thoughts and questions, hissing them into silence he told them they had to wait until they had full control of the ship.

With his command they left the room, but not before Jason destroyed the equipment. Changing into one of the scientists, Jason made the others retreat to the ventilation shafts. Thinking to himself, Jason leaned against the wall 'this ship is set to arrive in the _SystemHarTen. The humans have seen much activity from a hive there. I bet it is a new Queen; this ship must be ours before we arrive or there could be danger.

To the hive he relayed the message, 'go to the cargo hold, I am going to get some cribs.' They obeyed flawlessly.

Looking into his newest memories, Jason decided to start with the 7th squad.

/

After 1 ½ weeks of kidnappings, the ship was nearly panicking. The hive had a total of 68 cribs ready for birthing. He had taken out all of the military presence, all that were left were the crew and a few synthetics.

Jason had also grown close to his new family, and they had /unfortunately/ started to almost worship him. Stream had once asked if he was even Xeno. He of course said yes, but deep down he didn't even know.

His powers were so abstract that he had trouble comprehending it sometimes. It started with his first ability when he hatched.

His mother had told him what to do. He had crawled towards his sister, slightly afraid of what he was about to do. He had made her open herself, even though there was no crib to be had, and he had reached in her. With his tail he had found her core, and he had ripped it out of her and placed it within himself. The rush of strength was amazing, but then he noticed something. He had gained more than just power; her memories had come to his disposal!

Then his mother had forced him to take her own core, stronger than his sister's he had been forced to cut it out of her. But it hurt so much, killing his mother like that. But with the last bit of her life, she had made him promise her one thing… he had to be the Nex King.

He hadn't understood completely, but he had made that promise to her.

When her memories had hit him, he nearly blacked out. She had so many experiences, he had nearly lost himself. But, he survived it and remained himself. Following her last command, he had dug into the warm flesh of his gigantic father.

When he reached his core he was taken aback by its size. At 4 feet tall and with a circumference of 6 ½ feet, he knew he couldn't just absorb it. So he had cut it open and nestled into it. Going into a hibernation until his body finished absorbing it for him. His last thought was how much it reminded of his egg.

/

In three months time, he had finished absorbing his father's core. During his hibernation, he had also assimilated the total information into different areas of his mind to help prevent ever being overwhelmed again.

When he had awoken, he had changed. His body was still coiled, but he had for some reason lost his legs. His body resembled a large tail now. His skin turned completely red and became covered in black armor. He had also grown, his previous 7 ft length had increased to 13 ½ feet and he had gained 83 pounds. His blade had also become larger and sharper than before.

On instinct, he had turned around and shoved his tail completely through his father's chest. He then worked himself out through the new hole. Using his mother's memories, he had returned to her hive and changed again.

/

2 years had passed in the blink of an eye. His time was spent practicing his mother's abilities. He had gained her ability to change, but on a far greater scale. The more cores he absorbed, the more power he gained. And the more power he had, the more he could do with it.

He had evolved her changing into something much stronger. He could shapeshift, and he had discovered a new ability. He could talk, verbally.

/

Throughout his time on his home planet, Jason had assimilated his whole hive into himself. He also discovered just what his mother had asked of him.

It was an old story from the Fistmother's time. The Nex King was a force of nature itself. Invulnerable, unmatchable, and unstoppable in its desires it was. He was supposedly the first intelligent lifeform and gifted by the darkness all of his powers.

But one day, he just vanished. All that remained of him was a single plate of his armor, and even that was lost with time.

His mother had believed he could become the Nex King due to her and his father's combined abilities. And he was determined to never let her down. He would never break that promise, on his life.


End file.
